inazumaelevenwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Episode
Second season includes episodes 27 to 67. Episode #27 "Alien Invasion!" The victory for the Raimon proves to be very short lived, as only a few minutes after their win, the sky falls in. Literally! - All of a sudden the earth is overrun by aliens! And they play soccer! What will Mark and the others do about this out of this world development? Episode #28 "Make a Sally!" The Raimon have stepped up to try and save the world against the soccer players of Alius Academy, but it’s like pitting an ant against an elephant. Meanwhile - the president is in danger from the very same threat, and indeed the world itself. Episode #29 "Defeat Blacksuits Football team!" The president has been kidnapped by aliens, and Mark and the others are determined to help him. The Inazuma Caravan travels to the park where he was kidnapped, ready to beat the aliens off. But wait - who are THESE people? And why are they so hostile? Episode #30 Threat of Alien Academy! The tenacious Raimon players never give up, and they’re going to try again against Alius Academy. But try as they might they can’t even hold a candle to them. It doesn’t help that the new coach seems to be sabotaging their every play - what’s going on now? Episode #31 "Find out the Legendary Ace Striker" The news that Axel is kicked off the team doesn’t go over well with most of the Raimon players, especially Kevin Dragonfly. He carries the grudge all the way to Hokkaido with the team, as they search for the mythical ace striker - Shawn Frost. How will he react when they meet? Episode #32 "The Prince of Snowfield" Raimon are excited and surprised when they finally meet Shawn Frost, but is he really as good as everyone says? There’s only one way to find out, and that’s to play a game against him. Look out Mark, there’s some icy cool shots coming your way! Episode #33 "Who is the Best Ace Striker?" Shawn Frost is officially part of the Raimon, but there are still some teamwork kinks to iron out. But by showing his teammates a brand new way of practicing, maybe Shawn can bring them to a new level and bring the team together! Episode #34 "Defeat Alien Academy!" Raimon have toughened up though their snowboard training and are ready to face Alius Academy one more time. But do they have what it takes to beat them? And even if they do, what else to Alius Academy have in store? Surely not another team. Episode #35 "Upsilon invades!" Just when everyone thought the earth had been saved, Alius Academy attack once more, but this time with Team Epsilon. These guys really mean business, and they’re beating up on a new school - Cloister Divinity in Kyoto. Will Raimon be able to help them, or is it too late? Episode #36 "Secret powers!" After the crushing defeat of Cloister Divinity, Raimon step up to fill the hole, with Scotty the substitute helping out on Celia’s urging. The results are strange and disheartening, but also encouraging in one way. They’re going to have to do a lot of hard work though! Episode #37 "Neo Imperial Academy Returns first part!" Looks like Team Raimon have a new member, in the form of Sneaky Scotty. They’ll need all the help they can get though, because Ray Dark is back on the scene, in an unfeasibly silly submarine-based soccer stadium. He’s managed to revive Royal Academy and turn two of Jude’s old teammates against him! Episode #38 "Neo Imperial Academy Returns latter part!" Raimon are smack in the middle of a game against Royal Academy Redux, and Ray Dark has convinced its players to use any and every means to win; even if it means the destruction of their minds and bodies. Can Raimon show them the error of their ways before it’s too late? Episode #39 "The final WYVERN BLIZZARD!" The Inazuma Caravan finally comes home to recharge their batteries and…train a whole lot more. They find out that everybody’s been training to help them, including some old enemies! But all is not well on the team, the tough training has proved to be too much for one member in particular. Episode #40 "Erik in crisis!" No sooner do they arrive home, and they’re back on the road again - this time they’re heading to Osaka where it’s rumored that Alius Academy have a base. The team don’t find any aliens there, but they do find a bunch of strange and powerful ladies - with a secret! Episode #41 A trap of DEZA-MU! The team find that the Golden Glamour Girls secret training bunker under the amusement park is a great place to train, but where did it come from? No time for questions, everyone has to train train train, because Epsilon are almost here again! Episode #42 "Hot battele! Strongest EPSILON!" The big game against Epsilon is here, and Raimon come out with all guns blazing! Will their guns be enough to turn back the alien scourge? Meanwhile Shawn Frost is having an identity crisis of epic proportions, that threatens to tear him and the team apart! Episode #43 "Granpa’s secret technique!" Unexpected news about the existence of another David Evans notebook sends the team scurrying off to Fukuoka, where they meet one of Mark’s grandfather’s old friends, and someone who might just become Mark’s apprentice. When the team sees what little Darren can do they’re amazed! Episode #44 "Another MAJIN THE HAND!" The exhibition game between Raimon and Fauxshore Jr - AKA the battle of the goalies - is a knuckle biting affair. Both Mark and Darren are showing off their old moves and trying to learn new ones while a storm of shots rages around them. Meanwhile they’re being watched - just who IS this Xavier boy? Episode #45 "Horrible! The strongest GENESIS!" Just when Raimon were feeling confident, they get a wake up call in the form of a big slap in the face from Xavier and his Genesis team. Sure, part of being a winning team is being able to cope with loss, but a loss this big? Worst of all, it seems the team is losing more than just the game… Episode #46 "The trial of the Captain!" Disaster after disaster is hitting the Raimon team hard. First Nathan decides to quit, then another member decides he can’t take it anymore. Mark is in crisis and can’t deal with everything that’s happening. But if he can’t deal with it who can? The ball stops with him after all… Episode #47 "Battle in the south sea" On the way to Okinawa, the team are waylaid when Willy’s scientific curiosity gets the better of him. The meeting proves fruitful though, as they encounter a surfer with a kick like a jet engine! Has he really never played soccer before? It’s a little hard to believe! Episode #48 "Blazing striker" Raimon have arrived in Okinawa to begin their search for the Flame Striker. Most of the team are convinced it’s Axel, but they won’t know until they see him. Hold on, who’s this guy? He’s got a kick like a mule, but there’s something fishy about him. Episode #49 "Let’s beat time to the soccer" Mark and the boys successfully put the nightmare of Xavier behind them, and now it’s time to have some fun. But fun always means soccer and they’re off to a game with Mary Times High, who Hurley’s decided to play for. They think it’s going to be a walkover but boy are they wrong! Episode #50 Shout! "A clenched fist of the justice!" Raimon are in trouble against Mary Times and their amazing rhythmic style of play. They better find a way to mix up the timing before they’re drummed out of the game entirely! Luckily somebody’s on the ball, but will they be able to save the day? Episode #51 "Epsilon Prime!" Just when they thought it was safe to go back on the soccer field, Raimon are besieged by the aliens once more. It’s Epsilon again, but not as they know it. Their power has increased and they’re nastier than ever. Can Mark and the rest of the team rise to the occasion? Episode #52 "Revival of the blaze!" Unsurprisingly, Epsilon Prime is wiping the floor with Raimon Jr, but their spirits can’t be broken. If they all pull together and work hard and have fun, they can beat these aliens and save their earth. Or can they? Episode #53 "Freezing darkness?Diamond dust!" The team is ecstatic - they’ve got Axel back and they’re heading home for some R and R. All is not well with Shawn Frost, but with some care and attention he should be back to full strength soon. Hopefully very soon, because Diamond Dust show up looking for a fight much earlier than anybody wants. Episode #54 "Strongest Byron helps in a game" Well the team didn’t get their beef stew, it’s straight back to work and a big game against Diamond Dust - the master ranked team of Alius Academy. Mark and the team have got stronger, but are they strong enough to beat the best of the best? Episode #55 "Mark tries new challenge!" Mark’s been forced to quit his position as goalie, but the situation isn’t as bad as everyone feared - he’s just moving a little up the field and becoming a defender! But he’s going to need a whole different set of skills - will he be able to learn them in time for the big game? Episode #56 "Confront! Mark vs Axel" Mark and the rest of the team make a visit to Royal Academy. For some it’s brings back bad memories, but for others it’s an opportunity to learn new moves and new tactics. The team is going to need them, because the aliens are gathering again, and they have Raimon in their sights! Episode #57 "The miracle team! The Chaos!!" Raimon have been practicing and hoping for more time to prepare for the inevitable alien assault, but before they know it they’re here, and stronger than ever. Prominence and Diamond Dust have joined forces to make the strongest team yet, are Mark and his crew ready for them? Episode #58 "Explode! Fire Blizzard!" Diamond Dust and Prominence are pounding on Raimon with the full weight of their combined force, but Raimon have found a hole in their defenses and are managing to fight back. There’s a lot of emotion out there on the field, it’s a powder keg and something’s about to blow! Episode #59 "Alien Academy finally came here!" The secrets behind Alius Academy are beginning to bubble up to the surface and it looks like Coach Lina knows much more than she’s saying. When confronted, she tells the team that all the answers are at Mount Fuji - so it’s off to the mountain they go. But what’s waiting for them at the top? Episode #60 "Alien Academy’s true character!" The veil of secrecy has finally been lifted and we know who Alius Academy is and who’s behind them. But the hard part still lies ahead - Mark and the Raimon 11 have to play the ultimate team of warriors, Genesis! Do they have a hope of winning, or is this the final countdown for the Raimon? Episode #61 "Last Armageddon! The Genesis first part!" The final battle to end all final battles has begun. Raimon versus Genesis, and at the start they look totally outclassed. Unless Raimon can find some kind of secret weapon they’ll never beat the uber soldiers of Genesis. Unless Shawn Frost can get back in the game somehow. Episode #62 "Last Armageddon! The Genesis latter part!" The fate of the world rests on the outcome of the game being played at a stadium inside Mount Fuji. As inconceivable as it sounds, it’s true - and if Mark and the others can’t find a way to beat Xavier and his team of inhumanly strong players, it’s all over for everybody, for all time! Episode #63 "Endless menace!" The final battle is over, but as we all know there are final battles and then there are Final Battles! Which is this to be? We learn the truth behind Astram and the Alius Rock, but there are still more mysteries behind the truth; mysteries that may involve a final final battle to solve them! Episode #64 "Fierce battle! Raimon vs Raimon!" Just when you think you have the strongest soccer team in the entire universe, along comes another team waiting to prove you wrong. And so it is with the Raimon 11, only this time the team challenging them is…the Raimon 11! The injured and left-behind players have been re-energized through a ghastly experiment and they’re out for blood! Episode #65 "An ultimate technique from our friendship!" The Dark Emperors are merciless and relentless and are giving Raimon a pounding like they’ve never had before. It’s time to pull out all the stops and reach out for their hearts and minds, but it will take more than words to win this game, Mark and his teammates will need the spirit of soccer! Episode #66 Digest of "Alien Invasion and Pilot of World Championship 1" The battles are over and the war has been won, but before the next surprise comes along, Shawn and Mark take a few minutes to reflect on all the battles they’ve been through and all their triumphs and defeats along their long road to victory. Episode #67 Digest of "Alien Invasion and Pilot of World Championship 2" Mark and Shawn are joined in their reflecting by Axel, who has his own take on the crazy ups and downs of their long struggle against Alius Academy. Their reflections all lead to one conclusion - that they love soccer and that they don’t want to stop playing it: ever! NEWS 31 de julio de 2012 Inazuma Eleven: The Movie Arait Multimedia has adquired the exclusive rights of the Inazuma Eleven Film. One... 18 de junio de 2012 Inazuma Eleven reaches Germany Inazuma Eleven is still conquering countries and now it is the turn of Germany. Channel... PARTICIPATE Who is your favourite Raimon player? Mark Evans 43% Axel Blaze 42% Nathan Swift 15% SEND